The Bean Brigade: Wu's There
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Organized by Hannibal Roy Bean, they are the Bean Brigade, dedicated to helping him in his plans to conquer the world! Meet the team and see thier first adventure, as they battle some familiar monks. Roster now included!
1. The Team is Formed

The Bean Brigade #1

"Wu's There?"

In a hollowed out mountain somewhere in the American Midwest, evil was forming. For one diabolical villain had again decided to organize a group towards the goal of world domination. And at that moment, the villains had gathered, wishing to meet their mysterious benefactor.

"Welcome all" came a voice from the table where they were all gathered. "I'm sure ya all who I am, and why I gathered y'all here. That will be revealed in time. First, let me go around the table and introduce everyone.

Directly to my left is Slipstream, a portly young punk who can control wind like nobody's business."

"Right next to him, fresh off a stint with the Brotherhood of Evil, Control Freak."

"Um, I just want to go on record and mention that I wasn't actually fired from the Brotherhood" Control Freak said, "I'm simply taking a sabbatical until they decide to call me again."

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night" the mysterious figure said, "on my right, fresh from the City, the Angry Red Herring."

"I'm a fish" the villain replied.

"Ya sure are" the mystery figure replied disinterested, "and next ta him, also from the City, the Ottoman Empress, restored to villainy by yours truly."

"And it is good to be back" the furniture controlling female replied.

"Across from her, technology expert and air guitar enthusiast, Motor Ed."

"Thanks for the invite bro" Ed said, "I'm always looking to take my villainy to the next level, seriously."

"And last, but certainly not least, ghostly rock star Ember McLane."

"I don't even know why I even bothered showing up" Ember said, "I don't get along with well humans, and I don't take orders. Now tell me what this is all about, I've got stuff to do."

"Very well" the mystery figure replied, "I have assembled you here with a proposition. I am in need of a team of villains to help me in my quest for world domination. You are villains who are not viewed by your respective foes, or society for that matter, as being 'extremely dangerous'. In other words, you're good, but not archenemy material. But I can see you all have potential, and with my leadership, I can make you the most feared and respected villains in the world. People will tremble at the mere mention of your names. So what do you say, are you in, or not?"

"Why should I team with you?" Ember asks, "I have my own plans for world domination, and they don't involve taking orders."

"Now think about what you're saying little missy" the mystery figure said, "have you actually considered how difficult it is to rule the world? It takes a lot of work, and there probably won't be time for you ta play yer guitar, or do any of the other things you like to do. If you join with me, I can't promise you the world, but I'll give you something much better; I can make you the most beloved musician in the world. You want people to chant yer name? I can make it happen."

Ember sat and thought about his idea for a moment "sounds like a good deal" she said, "okay, I'm in…for now."

"And the rest of ya, are you in or out?"

"Count me in dude, seriously" Ed said.

"I'll do anything that will make the Titans see me as their greatest foe" Control Freak added, "what's that guy with the half-mask ever done that's so evil, anyway?"

"Very good" the figure replied, "now that you have decided to join me, it's time for yer first assignment."

Out of nowhere a giant movie screen materialized. The screen displayed a picture of a large, quaint looking building.

"This is a Xiaolin temple located in China" the mystery figure explained "located within its' walls are items of incredible power. But there is one that is of particular interest to me." The screen now displayed a picture of a golden hourglass. "This is the Sands of Time" the figure explained "it allows its' user to travel back or forward in time. I must have it, and y'all are gonna steal it for me."

"I'm not stealing anything until you tell me you who are" Ember said.

"Yeah, why all the secrecy?" Control Freak asked, "we agreed to work for you, the least you can do is tell us who you are."

"I reckon I owe ya that much" the figure said "very well, but I must warn ya, my form is a little hard to take."

And with that, the lights in the base came on, illuminating the mysterious benefactor. The villains were quite surprised when they saw the identity of their new leader.

"No way man, seriously" Ed said.

"I don't believe it" Herring added.

"A bean!" an angry Ember exclaimed, "our boss is some talking bean? There is no way I'm taking orders from some talking piece of food. I'm out of here."

"I wouldn't be going anywhere if I was you" the bean replied, "I may be small, but I can assure you I make it up for it in evil. However, if y'all require a larger boss, then so be it…Moby Morpher!"

Within seconds, the small bean was transformed into a larger version of himself. "Is this better?" he asked the gathered villains, "cause I can do far more than this."

"Like what?" a nervous Control Freak asked.

"As long as ya do what I tell ya, there's no need to find that out" Hannibal Bean replied, "now then, if yer done gawking, I believe you have a job to do."


	2. Wudai Smackdown!

Xiaolin Temple, China 

Meanwhile, over at the temple, the monks had no idea about the evil they would soon face. At that moment, they were too busy doing their chores.

"There's something I don't get" Raimundo said, "if we're Wudai warriors now, how come we still gotta do chores?"

"I reckon its' cause Master Fung ain't hired nobody else ta do it" Clay replied.

"That still doesn't' answer my question" Rai replied.

"Doing chores helps to build up our inner strength" Omi replied, "and the more chores we do, the more inner strength we shall have. And since I am the best, I must have the most inner strength of them all!"

"Dude, you don't need to brag about doing chores" Rai replied, "it's not really anything to be proud of."

"That sounds like something someone who is not powerful would say" Omi replied.

"Okay, forget it, I'm not gonna try and reason with you" Rai said, "believe whatever you want."

"Thank you, I shall" a proud Omi beamed, having no clue he'd just been insulted.

A few hours later, the monks finished their chores and went back inside the temple. As luck would have it, that was exactly when the newly christened Bean Brigade chose to arrive.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake, seriously" Motor Ed said.

"Yeah, like some stupid monks are going to stop us" Control Freak added, "knowing them, they're probably trained in non-violence."

"Yeah, well too bad for them, because we aren't!" Ember said.

Strumming her guitar, she let loose a powerful green fist that smashed through the wall of the temple. Naturally, this did not go unnoticed by the monks.

"G'ah! What was that?" Dojo asked.

"Sounds like Jack's attacking again" Rai replied.

"You think he would've given up after all the times we've kicked his butt" Kimiko added, "oh well, looks like we'll have to teach him again."

The four monks made their way to the sight of the disturbance and were surprised by what they saw.

"Hey, who're these clowns?" Rai asked.

"I dunno, but Jack has hired some mighty ugly looking sidekicks" Clay replied.

"These losers are the monks that guard the place?" Ember asked, "so much for expecting some decent competition."

"Hear us monks!" Control Freak said, "we're here for your mystic hourglass…thingy, and we're not leaving without it."

"Oh you'll leave all right" Rai said, "with a bunch of bruises."

"Get 'em!" Ed yelled, and the two teams ran forward to engage in combat.

The Herring and Motor Ed quickly surrounded Clay. "A cowboy? Oh man, this is gonna be too easy, seriously" Ed said.

"That's what you polecats think" Clay said "Wudai Crater, Earth!"

Instantly, Clay gained rock-like fists and used them to knock his adversaries for a loop.

"This sucks man, seriously!" Ed cried as he flew away.

"Your mystic powers will be no match for my awesome technology!" Control Freak said, producing his remote control. But he didn't even have a chance to use it, as Omi knocked it from his hands with a well-placed kick.

"It appears as though your technology is not as advanced as you thought" the bald monk replied.

Control Freak growled, "take him out Slipstream!" he ordered.

"Time for a change in the weather" Slipstream replied, firing a powerful tornado at Omi. As the young monk held his ground, Rai observed what was happening.

"You call that a tornado?" he asked, "let me show you what a real tornado looks like. Wudai Star, Wind!"

The young Brazilian called up his own tornado and directed it toward the villains.

"Hmm, I did not expect that" was all CF could manage before the tornado overcame Slipstream's and trapped both villains in its' force.

Unknown to the monks, Ember had been keeping a low profile since the attack. She turned the dial on her guitar, and waited for her chance.

"Time to show these guys how it's done" she said, striking a power cord on the axe. A swirl of pink energy rose forth from it, and suddenly, the monks fell under the evil rocker ghost's spell.

"Okay monks, who do you love?" Ember asked.

"Ember! Ember!" the monks chanted.

"Ahh, music to my ears" Ember said, "okay losers, leave my teammates alone and lead us to that hourglass."

Rai obeyed, releasing the whirlwind and causing Control Freak & Slipstream to fall hard to the ground.

"Thanks…I guess" Control Freak said, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Hey, these dipsticks weren't even a challenge" Ember replied, "now come on, let's pick up that hourglass thing and blow this place."

What will happen now that the Xiaolin Dragons are under Ember's evil spell? Will they obtain the Sands of Time? Check out the next chapter, when a familiar foe stops by for a fight, and is pleasantly surprised.


	3. Meet Jack Spicer

The Bean Brigade were led by the hypnotized Xiaolin Dragons towards the inner sanctum of the temple. But not before Master Fung and Dojo confronted them.

"What's going on here, young monks?" Fung asked, "who are these newcomers?"

"None of you business, pops!" Ed said.

"Something tells me they're not here for training" Dojo added.

"Out of the way, old man" Control Freak said, brandishing his control.

"Ooh, he's got a remote control" Dojo said sarcastically, "what are you going to do, change the channel on us?"

As the little dragon laughed, CF used his remote on a nearby potted plant. The plant came to life and began chasing Dojo around the temple. Suddenly, Master Fung knocked the remote from Control Freak's hands with a powerful chop.

"Will you people stop doing that!" CF yelled.

Before Master Fung could make another move, the four monks tackled him.

"Man, I'm glad they're on our side" Herring replied.

"Let's go" CF added.

"Quake in fear Xiaolin losers, for evil boy genius Jack Spicer is in da house!" came a voice from behind.

The villains turned around and saw the source of the voice; a teenage kid with white skin and a black coat.

"Who's this weirdo?" Herring asked.

"Looks like one of my groupies" Ember replied, noticing the distinct eye makeup.

"Hey, are you guys even listening?" Jack asked, "what good is making an evil entrance if no one cares?"

Then he noticed the Bean Brigade members, "hey, who are you guys?"

"None of your business kid" Ed said "who are you, seriously?"

"I'm evil boy genius Jack Spicer" Jack explained "did no one hear my evil entrance?"

Ember quickly sidled up to him, "cool threads" she said "black is my favorite color. And I like the eye makeup, most boys are afraid to wear that."

"Um…thanks" Jack said "well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have monks to defeat and Wu to steal."

"You mean, those monks?" Ottoman asked, pointing over to where the monks were battling Master Fung.

"Oh man, this day just got better" Jack rubbed his hands with glee "now I don't have to worry about getting beaten up by those guys." He rubbed his backside to emphasize his point "it really hurts."

"Tell me about it" Herring said, rubbing a sore spot.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Jack asked.

"Our boss wants us to steal some hourglass thing" Slipstream said, "and you?"

"Gonna bag me some Wu" Jack replied.

"Wu?" Ottoman asked, "what is this Wu you speak of?"

"Follow me, I'm gonna turn you on to something really cool" Jack replied.

"Should we follow him?" CF asked.

"He seems to know what he's talking about" Ember said.

As the villains left, Master Fung continued to square off against the monks. Even though they were Wudai warriors, he was able to hold his own against all four of them. Omi came at him from the left, but he avoided him, and swung him into Raimundo. Clay launched an attack with a chop, which Fung dodged and kicked him in the gut. Kimiko tried attacking with a flurry of kicks, but Fung dodged them all, and grabbed her arms behind her.

"Let me go, old man!" Kimiko shouted, struggling as much as she could.

"I am sorry that I have to do this to you" Fung said.

"Yeah, well I'm not sorry for what's about to happen to you!" Kimiko shouted, "get him Rai!"

Rai nodded towards his teammate and fired the Typhoon Boom, exactly as the old master had planned. At the last second, he leaped out of the way, with the wind projectile slamming into Kimiko. The effect was sufficient to knock her out of Ember's spell.

"Ow, what just happened?" she asked, "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"You were under a spell of some kind" Master Fung replied, "as I suspected, a powerful blow was enough to snap you out of it."

"Yeah well next time, try using a magic potion or something" Kimiko replied, rubbing her sore head.

"There is little time for talk" Master Fung said, "the others are still controlled by the spell."

"Not for long" Kimiko replied, jumping into the fray. With a few placed kicks and chops, Kimiko knocked some sense back into her teammates.

"Ow! What the heck did you do that for?" Rai yelled.

"Good to see you're back to normal," Kimiko added.

"Uh, somebody mind telling me what's going on here?" Clay asked.

Fung barely had a chance to speak before Dojo ran by, still being chased by the living plant.

"Dragon coming through, outta the way!" he shouted.

"I reckon I'll handle this one" Clay replied "Seismic kick, Earth!"

The cowboy's powerful kick caused the plant to fall over, shattering its' pot in the process.

"Thanks for the help there" Dojo said, "if it wasn't for you, I'd have ended up as plant food. Get it? Plant food? Cause the plant was alive and he was going to eat me…aww my jokes are wasted on you guys."

"Now that you are all back to normal, there is the problem of dealing with our mysterious intruders" Master Fung said.

"Not to worry master, those baddies will not drop upon us this time" Omi said.

"You mean, 'won't get the drop on us'" Rai corrected him.

"How is that different from what I said?" Omi asked.

Rai sighed and was about to explain the expression to the young monk when suddenly, everyone was roused by a loud noise coming from nearby.

"That can't be good," Rai said. And it wasn't; the Dragons soon saw the source of the noise. It was Jack Spicer and the Bean Brigade. And the latter were packing Shen Gong Wu.

"Looks like the monks are back in action" Jack said, "just in time to meet their demise!"

"Dude, we're Wudai warriors now" Rai said, "we totally know how to handle the Shen Gong Wu."

"We'll see about that!" Control Freak added, before the two groups squared off.

Will the monks' Wudai powers be enough to stop the Bean Brigade? Find out in the next chapter as the two groups square off.


	4. Shen Gong Wu throwdown!

Again Clay found himself facing off against Ed & the Herring. This time however, they were armed with the Wushu Helmet and Shard of Lightning, respectively.

"You fellas are gonna need more than fancy items ta take me out" Clay said.

"Guess again cowboy" Ed said "you're gonna pay for me knocking me around last time, seriously. Wushu Helmet!" Ed shouted, running forward to headbutt his foe. Clay dodged him, but fell prey to a superspeed punch from the Herring.

"This thing is amzing!" the fiendish fish exclaimed "and it's not the only one I have either, Lotus Twister!" Instantly, his arm extended, whapping Clay aside.

"Hey, how come you got two man?" Ed said "I at least want one that can do something, seriously!"

While those two argued, Omi faced off against Control Freak, who was trying to blast him with the Silk Spinner.

"Ha, your aim is terrible" Omi said "mine however, is not. Wudai Neptune, water!"

A powerful stream of water headed straight for the portly villain, but for some reason, he had a devious grin on his face. Seconds before the water connected, he pulled something from his jacket.

"Reversing Mirror!" he shouted, sending the water back towards its' owner.

"Oh dear" Omi squeaked, as he was cascaded under a wave of water. The other dragons were faring no better. Rai found himself levitated courtesy of the Ruby of Ramses, now held by the Ottoman. Slipstream was taking great pleasure in blasting him with the Thorn Thunderbolt as he floated helplessly in mid-air. Ember meanwhile, dazed Kimiko with a blast from the Woozy Shooter, before knocking her down with a blast from her guitar.

All of them were so busy, they didn't notice the grey and black feathered bird perched on a nearby tree, observing all of the goings on…

"All right dudes, let's finish this up and get back to base" Ed said, readying himself for another headbutt. This time however, the young cowboy knew exactly what to do.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" he shouted, creating a slight tremor that knocked the villain to the ground.

"That trick may have stopped Ed, but it won't stop me" Herring said "Lotus Twister!"

As he extended a limb towards Clay, the country boy grabbed it and pulled Herring forward. "Looks like I'm gonna catch me a criminal fish" Clay said; having merged his arms with the rocks, it only took one well-placed punch to knock out Herring, allowing Clay to relieve him of his Wu.

"Impressive work" Control Freak said to Clay, "but now let's see if your little Earth power will work on me. Silk Spinner!"

Clay jumped and dodged the silk blasts, allowing Omi to recover and prepare another attack.

"You caught me off guard last time" Omi said, "but this time, you shall be defeated. Wudai Neptune, water!"

"Ha ha you think your stupid water attack can hurt me?" Control Freak asked, having turned his attentions away from Clay, " you forget, I still have the Reversing Mirror."

"Not fer long" Clay said, grabbing the discarded Shard of Lightning; instantly, he ran and grabbed the mirror from the portly villain.

"What the?" a shocked CF asked, "where the heck did that mirror go?" It was then he remembered the wave of water headed straight for him. "Oh crud" was all we got out before the wave of water cascaded over him.

"Quick thinking Clay" Omi replied.

"Yer welcome little buddy" Clay said, "but now I reckon we gotta save the others."

Over in another corner of the temple, Slipstream was trying to blast Rai with the Thorn Thunderbolt, but the young Brazilian kept avoiding the blasts.

"Can't you make him stop squirming?" he asked the Ottoman.

"Don't yell at me!" she snapped "I've never used this ruby thing before. It's all very new to me."

"That don't matter" Slipstream said, "cause all I need is one good shot."

He steadied his aim and…"Thorn Thunderbolt!"

Suddenly, something bumped into him, knocking off his aim and blasting the Ruby of Ramses out of the Ottoman's hand.

"Much obliged ma'am" Clay said, using his superspeed to grab the Ruby before it hit the ground.

"You two are starting to get on my nerves" Slipstream said, tossing the Thorn aside, "and I don't need some fancy weapon to take care of you."

"That's what you think fatty!" Rai said "Wudai Star, wind!"

Summoning his control over nature, Rai scooped up both the Ottoman & Slipstream in a tornado.

"Aw man, not again!" Slipstream whined, as he rotated around and around.

"Well that takes care of those jerks" Rai said, dusting his hands off.

"Yeah, but not me" came Ember's voice from behind. A cord from her guitar and the three warriors were blown back.

"Hey you!" Kimiko shouted "leave my friends alone!"

"Well, well, look who's back for more" Ember said mockingly "didn't I already kick your butt once today?"

"You call that butt kicking?" Kimiko asked "my grandma can fight better than you."

"Oh yeah?" Ember asked "well let's see your grandmother do this!" and with that, she strummed another cord on her guitar, sending a blast headed towards Kimiko.

"Wudai Mars, fire!" the monk replied, sending a blast of fire towards her ghostly foe, which of course, had no effect.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ember asked.

"What the heck happened?" Kimiko asked, "that was my toughest move and it didn't even phase her."

"Duh!" Ember said "I'm a ghost, you can't hurt me. Plus, my hair is made of fire. I can't believe you overlooked that detail."

"If fire will not work on her…" Omi said.

"I know just what you're thinking buddy" Rai replied.

"Sword of the Storm, wind!"

"Orb of Tornami, water!"

The two monks combined attacks hit Ember like a ton of bricks, knocking her against another wall of the dojo. When she got her wits about her, she noticed her flaming ponytail was extinguished.

"You put out my hair!" she screamed "that's it, you little monks are going down!"

"Actually, Ember, you're the one who's going down" Kimiko replied.

"Yeah, you and your little gang of pals" Rai added.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" the monks shouted simultaneously, while forming an X shape. Their bodies became black and formless and their powers increased thousandfold.

"You guys are about to fly Air Raimundo" Rai said, "Wudai Star, wind!"

Summoning up his already created tornado, Rai used it to suck up the remaining Bean Brigade members. Then he spun it around like a centrifuge, faster and faster, until it spun out the villains, sending them flying over the horizon.

"Wait for me you guys!" Jack yelled after them; he activated his helio-bot and flew away, knowing not to mess with the monks at full strength (or any strength, in his case).

After watching Jack flee, the Dragons returned to their normal forms again.

"Well that was interesting" Rai said.

"Yeah, but who where those guys?" Kimiko asked "and more importantly, who sent them here?"

"They did say something about wanting an hourglass, do you think it was the Sands of Time?" asked Dojo.

"Could be" Rai said, "but the joke's on them, cause we don't have it."

Uh-oh, looks like the Bean Brigade's efforts were all for not. Find out what happens in the last chapter, when they return to Hannibal Bean empty handed.


	5. Bean's master plan

Again Clay found himself facing off against Ed & the Herring. This time however, they were armed with the Wushu Helmet and Shard of Lightning, respectively.

"You fellas are gonna need more than fancy items ta take me out" Clay said.

"Guess again cowboy" Ed said "you're gonna pay for me knocking me around last time, seriously. Wushu Helmet!" Ed shouted, running forward to headbutt his foe.

Clay dodged him, but fell prey to a superspeed punch from the Herring.

"This thing is amazing!" the fiendish fish exclaimed "and it's not the only one I have either, Lotus Twister!"

Instantly, his arm extended, whapping Clay aside.

"Hey, how come you got two man?" Ed said "I at least want one that can do something."

While those two argued, Omi faced off against Control Freak, who was trying to blast him with the Silk Spinner.

"Ha, your aim is terrible" Omi said "mine however, is not. Wudai Neptune, water!"

A powerful stream of water headed straight for the portly villain, but for some reason, he had a devious grin on his face. Seconds before the water connected, he pulled something from his jacket.

"Reversing Mirror!" he shouted, sending the water back towards its' owner.

"Oh dear" Omi squeaked, as he was cascaded under a wave of water.

The other dragons were faring no better. Rai found himself levitated courtesy of the Ruby of Ramses, now held by the Ottoman. Slipstream was taking great pleasure in blasting him with the Thorn Thunderbolt as he floated helplessly in mid-air.

Ember meanwhile, dazed Kimiko with a blast from the Woozy Shooter, before knocking her down with a blast from her guitar.

All of them were so busy, they didn't notice the grey and black feathered bird perched on a nearby tree, observing all of the goings on…

"All right dudes, let's finish this up and get back to base" Ed said, readying himself for another headbutt.

This time however, the young cowboy knew exactly what to do.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" he shouted, creating a slight tremor that knocked the villain to the ground.

"That trick may have stopped Ed, but it won't stop me" Herring said "Lotus Twister!"

As he extended a limb towards Clay, the country boy grabbed it and pulled Herring forward.

"Looks like I'm gonna catch me a criminal fish" Clay said; having merged his arms with the rocks, it only took one well-placed punch to knock out Herring, allowing Clay to relieve him of his Wu.

"Impressive work" Control Freak said to Clay, "but now let's see if your little Earth power will work on me. Silk Spinner!"

Clay jumped and dodged the silk blasts, allowing Omi to recover and prepare another attack.

"You caught me off guard last time" Omi said, "but this time, you shall be defeated. Wudai Neptune, water!"

"Ha ha you think your stupid water attack can hurt me?" Control Freak asked, having turned his attentions away from Clay, " you forget, I still have the Reversing Mirror."

"Not fer long" Clay said, grabbing the discarded Shard of Lightning; instantly, he ran and grabbed the mirror from the portly villain.

"What the?" a shocked CF asked, "where the heck did that mirror go?" It was then he remembered the wave of water headed straight for him.

"Oh crud" was all we got out before the wave of water cascaded over him.

"Quick thinking Clay" Omi replied.

"Yer welcome little buddy" Clay said, "but now I reckon we gotta save the others."

Over in another corner of the temple, Slipstream was trying to blast Rai with the Thorn Thunderbolt, but the young Brazilian kept avoiding the blasts.

"Can't you make him stop squirming?" he asked the Ottoman.

"Don't yell at me!" she snapped "I've never used this ruby thing before. It's all very new to me."

"That don't matter" Slipstream said, "cause all I need is one good shot." He steadied his aim and…"Thorn Thunderbolt!"

Suddenly, something bumped into him, knocking off his aim and blasting the Ruby of Ramses out of the Ottoman's hand.

"Much obliged ma'am" Clay said, using his superspeed to grab the Ruby before it hit the ground.

"You two are starting to get on my nerves" Slipstream said, tossing the Thorn aside, "and I don't need some fancy weapon to take care of you."

"That's what you think fatty!" Rai said "Wudai Star, wind!"

Summoning his control over nature, Rai scooped up both the Ottoman & Slipstream in a tornado.

"Aw man, not again!" Slipstream whined, as he rotated around and around.

"Well that takes care of those jerks" Rai said, dusting his hands off.

"Yeah, but not me" came Ember's voice from behind. A cord from her guitar and the three warriors were blown back.

"Hey you!" Kimiko shouted "leave my friends alone!"

"Well, well, look who's back for more" Ember said mockingly "didn't I already kick your butt once today?"

"You call that butt kicking?" Kimiko asked "my grandma can fight better than you."

"Oh yeah?" Ember asked "well let's see your grandmother do this!" and with that, she strummed another cord on her guitar, sending a blast headed towards Kimiko.

"Wudai Mars, fire!" the monk replied, sending a blast of fire towards her ghostly foe, which of course, had no effect.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ember asked.

"What the heck happened?" Kimiko asked, "that was my toughest move and it didn't even phase her."

"Duh!" Ember said "I'm a ghost, you can't hurt me. Plus, my hair is made of fire. I can't believe you overlooked that detail."

"If fire will not work on her…" Omi said.

"I know just what you're thinking buddy" Rai replied.

"Sword of the Storm, wind!"

"Orb of Tornami, water!"

The two monks combined attacks hit Ember like a ton of bricks, knocking her against another wall of the dojo. When she got her wits about her, she noticed her flaming ponytail was extinguished.

"You put out my hair!" she screamed "that's it, you little monks are going down!"

"Actually, Ember, you're the one who's going down" Kimiko replied.

"Yeah, you and your little gang of pals" Rai added.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" the monks shouted simultaneously, while forming an X shape. Their bodies became black and formless and their powers increased thousandfold.

"You guys are about to fly Air Raimundo" Rai said, "Wudai Star, wind!"

Summoning up his already created tornado, Rai used it to suck up the remaining Bean Brigade members. Then he spun it around like a centrifuge, faster and faster, until it spun out the villains, sending them flying over the horizon.

"Wait for me you guys!" Jack yelled after them; he activated his helio-bot and flew away, knowing not to mess with the monks at full strength (or any strength, in his case).

After watching Jack flee, the Dragons returned to their normal forms again.

"Well that was interesting" Rai said.

"Yeah, but who were those guys?" Kimiko asked "and more importantly, who sent them here?"

"They did say something about wanting an hourglass, do you think it was the Sands of Time?" asked Dojo.

"Could be" Rai said, "but the joke's on them, cause we don't have it."

Uh-oh, looks like the Bean Brigade's quest was for nothing. What will Hannibal do to them? Find out in the last chapter as they report their failure back to their boss.


	6. Team Roster

Since there's been a renewed interest in these stories, I thought I'd include this handy roster, so readers can familiarize themselves with the villains. The entries are written similar to the ones found in one of my favorite books Jeff Rovin's Encyclopedia of Super Villains. Please enjoy.

The Angry Red Herring 

**Real Name: **Milton Roe

**First Appearance: **_The Tick (animated series)_ episode #14 "The Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love."

**Costume: **Red bodysuit shaped like a fish (see Weapons); gray gloves; blue swim fins.

**Weapons/Powers**: Costume is covered with jelly, making him slippery and hard to grab; machine guns in eyes of costume.

**Biography:** An international jewel thief and fishmonger, Roe adopted his costumed identity to plunder the City. But he was quickly defeated by the Tick and spent many months in the local penitentiary. Eventually, he was freed by Hannibal Bean, and has served him ever since. While not the most effective villain, or the bravest, Roe's dedication to his boss make him a keeper.

Control Freak 

**First Appearance: **_Teen Titans _episode #18 "Fear Itself"

**Costume: **Black overcoat with silver shoulders and patches on sleeves and front; brown pants, belt, boots, bandolier, and fingerless gloves; tan shirt and stockings.

**Weapons/Powers**: A remote control, which allows him to animate any object he chooses or control or travel through any electric device (i.e. a television).

**Biography**: Nothing is known of the origin of this peculiar villain, a portly nerd. His pursuit of wealth has brought him into contact with the superheroic Teen Titans, who have foiled him on two occasions. After a brief prison stint, he was recruited to join the Panda Team, and remained with that group till it disbanded following an altercation with the CIA. After that, Control Freak fell in with the Brotherhood of Evil, who gave him new equipment to destroy the Titans. Facing the Titans East instead, Freak was handily defeated and sent to prison. Eventually he was freed to join the Bean Brigade. Since several of his old Panda Team buddies are in the group, he feels right at home.

Ember McLane 

**First Appearance**: _Danny Phantom _episode #11 "Fanning the Flames."

**Costume**: Black halter top, tights, left glove, right wristband, neckband, hairband; gray belt, boots with demon-like face on toes. Her skin is white, her hair a blue flame.

**Weapons/Powers**: Ember's guitar allows her to cast spells or attack. Different settings allow her to play music, make people fall in love with the first person they see, fire a wave of skull-shaped energy, a powerful green fist, or a wave that puts people under her control. In addition, Ember can fire purple blasts from her hands, and become intangible.

**Biography**: Nothing is known of the origin of this punk rocker ghost. A ghost that feeds off fan worship, Ember came to Amity Park to set up a concert that would allow her to conquer the world. To distract Danny Phantom, she made him fall in love with his friend Sam. Danny however defeated her, and sent her back to the Ghost Zone; a few months later, she returned with a new scheme accompanied by ghost pirate Youngblood. This plan too fell apart, and Ember has taken to attacking Danny both solo and with other ghosts. Her brash personality and defiance of authority wouldn't make her the first choice to join a group. But, she's good friends with the female members of the group and would gladly help them in a pinch. But don't cross her, or she's likely to attack allies as well as enemies.

Gearhead 

**First Appearance: **_The Batman _episode #31 "RPM."

**Costume: **Black bodysuit with yellow chest, belly, waist, brown stripe down front, and yellow patch on left arm; yellow boots, left fingerless glove, cowl with black patch down front. His left hand, right arm & eye are robotic.

**Weapons/Powers**: Yellow armored car with claw, for grabbing loot, and turbo jets. Right arm allows him to interface with any vehicle and make it faster. Mini-missiles, fired from yellow patch on left arm, that use nanotechnology to take control of vehicles.

**Biography**: The mysterious Gearhead broke on to the scene at a Gotham City charity race. A thrillseeker, Gearhead only goes after targets that give him an adrenaline rush, and offer him a challenge. His initial confrontation with the Batman damaged the Batmobile, but a newer, faster version was built and Gearhead defeated. He spent some time in Arkham, till the Brigade traveled back into the past to recruit him. Gearhead loves his new job, since it provides him with continued excitement. He's best friends with fellow member Motor Ed, and the two often work together on cars.

Hannibal Roy Bean 

**First Appearance**: _Xiaolin Showdown _episode #42 "the Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean"

**Costume**: None, Hannibal is simply a small, brown bean.

**Weapons/Powers**: The Moby Morpher, a Shen Gong Wu that allows Bean to transform himself or others, into whomever he wishes. Through unknown means, it also allows him to increase in size. On occasion, Bean also wears a mechanized suit of armor, equipped with hand blasters.

**Chief Henchman**: The Yin Yang Bird, a black & gray colored bird, which occasionally serves as a means of conveyance.

**Biography**: Hannibal Bean has been around for years, causing evil wherever he goes. It was he who turned Chase Young evil by preying on his desires to become the greatest warrior ever. However, Chase ultimately turned on his benefactor, sealing him in the Yin Yang world. Inadvertently freed by the Xiaolin Dragons, Bean has resumed his goals of world conquest, while also attempting to destroy Chase and the Dragons. Despite his small stature, Bean is a diabolical genius, and quite proficient in martial arts. It is his hope that his newly formed Bean Brigade will bring him one step closer to either of his goals.

Motor Ed 

**Real Name: **Eddie Lipsky

**First Appearance: **_Kim Possible _episode # 41 "Motor Ed."

**Costume: **Blue tank top; gray pants; black gloves, shoes, belt with gold buckle. Blue "ED" tattoo on left arm.

**Weapons/Powers**: Large, destructive monster truck. Grease gun, crowbar, wrench, and other repair tools.

**Chief Henchmen: **Chops, his miniature "main bro" who wears a light green shirt, dark green pants, black gloves, and brown shoes, belt, and bandolier; assorted nameless thugs in green outfits.

**Biography**: Despite his grunge rock appearance, Ed was once a great engineer. However, the scientific firm he worked for wanted him to cut his mullet hairdo, and he promptly quit. Since then, he has dedicated his mechanical skills to creating the perfect monster truck for random destruction. He has had two runs-ins with teen hero Kim Possible, one of which involved his cousin, Dr. Drakken. His mechanical skills were an asset to the Panda Team, although his overuse of "seriously" and his air guitar annoyed his cohorts to no end. After the Panda Team disbanded, Ed battled Kim Possible some more times, then was recruited to join the Bean Brigade. Ed has quickly established a friendship with car villain Gearhead, and the two often work together on vehicles and weapons.

The Ottoman Empress 

**First Appearance: **_The Tick (the animated series) _episode #20 "Evil Sits Down for a Moment"

**Costume: **Red jacket with brown drawer designs down front; white tights, gloves, boots; yellow cape with high square collar, tassels, and purple lining.

**Weapons/Powers**: Through unknown means, the Ottoman can animate furniture. Once animated, the furniture will do her bidding until it is defeated or called back.

**Biography: **Little is known of the origin of this villain, save that she grew up lonely, with no friends or pets, just furniture ("till the age of 13, I thought I was a coffee table" she recounts). Coming to the City to gather a furniture army with which to enslave it, she becomes smitten with local hero Die Fledermaus. When he rejects her advances, she tries to kill him, but is defeated by the Tick and his allies. Put in the World's Most Comfortable Chair, the Ottoman gives up her life of crime, and settles down as a furniture salesperson. But Hannibal Bean tracked her down and rekindled her fire for evil, restoring her to villain status again. Ottoman views herself as a mentor of sorts to the younger female members of the group, and often tries to get them to learn her way of doing things.

Slipstream 

**Real Name**: Heavy C (only name known)

**First Appearance**: _Static Shock_ episode #9 "Winds of Change."

**Costume**: White short-sleeved shirt; gray metal visor, breastplate with pink tornado insignia on circular purple field; purple shoulder pads, studded wristbands, kneepads, tennis shoes with white lining; pink shin guards, terrycloth cape; light blue pants; blue hat; black belt.

**Biography**: The future villain was once a portly bully, who used his size and strength to intimidate others. After the infamous "Big Bang" occurred in his hometown of Dakota, he developed the power to control wind. He can use it to fly, fire concentrated tornadoes at foes, create gale force storms, or pick up objects. He wreaked havoc on Dakota and clashed with their resident hero Static, but ended up in prison. There he remained, until he was sprung from jail to serve as a member of Pandabubba's new group. Slipstream served with the Panda Team till they disbanded, then returned to Dakota to battle Static. Eventually, Bean came calling, and the rest is history.

Temblor 

**First Appearance: **_The Batman _episode #27 "Batgirl Begins, pt. 1"

**Costume: **Brown overcoat; black trousers, shoes, belt, sunglasses; gray shirt; silver metal gauntlets (see Weapons).

**Weapons/Powers**: Temblor's gauntlets allow him to create tremors; the power of these tremors depends on the amount of power set by the dials on the gauntlets.

**Biography**: A mercenary for hire, Temblor will commit acts of industrial sabotage, provided he is paid his standard fee. Upon his first appearance in Gotham, the villain was recruited by a mysterious individual to destroy several chemical plants. Eventually, Temblor discovered his employer was college student Pamela Isley, and tried to destroy her for being unable to pay him. Batman stepped in and saved the day, although Pamela later became the villainess Poison Ivy. Temblor did time in Arkham Asylum, till he and Gearhead were freed by a time travelling Bean Brigade. Temblor is a very ruthless and cruel individual, and has no problem doing whatever scheme Bean asks him to, so long as he gets paid.

Weather Vane 

**Real Name: **Paula Hayes

**First Appearance: **_Loonatics Unleashed _episode #4 "Weathering Heights."

**Costume: **Black dress with white stripe down front and back, terminating into two lightning bolts at the bottom. The villain also has blue skin and gray hair.

**Weapons/Powers**: Besides being able to control the weather, Weather Vane can create objects from it, such as cloud creatures, or a giant storm dragon.

**Biography: **Paula was the long-suffering assistant to egotistical weather reporter Misty Breeze. When Misty was unable to deliver her weather report, Paula stepped in, only to be struck by lightning. That lightning transformed her into Weather Vane, and she dedicated her newfound powers to destroying Acmetropolis, unless Misty was handed over to her. The Loonatics defeated her, and her evil storm dragon, and she went into hiding. When the Bean Brigade visited the future, they helped her fight the Loonatics, and in thanks, she joined them. WV is good friends with fellow young female member Ember (they call each other Em and 'Vane, respectively). Likewise, she occasionally works in tandem with Slipstream.


End file.
